This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many mobile devices are currently used as tools to increase security and care in everyday life. In practice, it is possible to make a phone call and check with friends and family that an individual is alright. However, mobile devices can also be used to make distress calls and to ask for emergency assistance. On the other hand, for example in specific houses designed for elder individuals, there are a number of systems where remote care can be implemented using specific sensors to provide better security for the residents. For example, when a bathroom door has not been opened at least twice in a day, or when a front door is opened during the night, a warning call can be initiated to family members or to specific call centers. As people live to older ages, this type of care and assistance will be needed more often and in a variety of different situations.
Current implementations of remote care systems are very specific in nature. Such systems are typically implemented with regard to a specific space or residence, and these systems and usually quite expensive. Additionally, with such systems, specific service agreements need to be made, and these types of arrangements are usually used only as a last resort. However, there is a still a need for alternatives that provide potential assistance on a “lighter” basis and for the non-elderly. Such systems may also be desirable even in situations where a person feels that additional security and care is needed, not as a constant follow-up, but on only an occasional basis.
As discussed above, there are currently a number of different remote care and security appliances available that can be used to care for following up on hospital patients or other individuals, such as the elderly, who need looking after. Usually, these alternatives are connected to specific services and need additional installation to homes or care facilities.
In addition to the above, there are currently a number of mobile products that have a number of sensors that are used to detect if the mobile device is standing in a vertical position and has not fallen to a horizontal position. If the mobile device “falls” to a horizontal position, a GPS systems attached to the mobile device will send a SMS message to a specific number to inform others that something has happened. Such systems are often intended for use by horseback riders, so that assistance can be quickly provided in the event that the rider falls down and seriously hurts himself or herself. Although such a system is useful in specific situations, these systems rely primarily on attached sensors, making them of somewhat limited use and possessing an added cost based upon the cost of the sensor.